Half Blood Kryptonian
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Harry Potter is no ordinary teen, he's a wizard, and a Kryptonian, and he's caught in between two wars, and he's supposed to win both of them, of course with help from his half brother Clark Kent. Danger is around every corner as Harry goes on the path of a superhero, and becoming an ultimate wizard. Book includes sneak peek at Book2. Kryptonite
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place during some of Half-Blood Kryptonian and all of Deathly Hallows, and during Season 9 of Smallville. Harry would be about 7 years younger than Clark, so please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_1. _**

* * *

_Harry's POV_

It made me sick, thinking about what had happened when Draco opened the cabinet in the Room of Requirement, it also was the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts.

It was twelve days earlier, I had been looking on the Marauder's Map, searching for Draco, because he had been disappearing a lot lately, so I decided to figure out what was going on.

Things were getting strange around Hogwarts, well one Ron and Hermione were fighting, and not the regular kind, and Ron made Hermione upset by getting together with Lavender Brown. There was this one thing with me though, and it was bugging me a bit.

I was having these strange dreams, about a crystal fortress in the middle of the Arctic, and a man with a white S in a pentagon. It was making me feel odd, like it was home...

Anyway back to the point, I was looking on the map, and I saw Draco's name and footsteps walking on the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was.

I got out of bed and walked into the common room staircase and slowly walked down, not trying to wake anyone. There was this odd moment of total silence, and this silence made my bones shiver, like it was the middle of winter. Although it was the beginning of Spring.

Questions were appearing in my head, like: _What is Draco doing on the seventh floor? Does he remember that the Room of Requirement is still there? If so, what is he doing in there if he can get in?_ All were good questions, and I exited the common room and got onto the Grand Staircase.

I walk up the magic stairs hoping that the stairs decide not to move, and cause me to be off track. So I run up the stairs and reach the floor and entered.

My bones were shivering like crazy now, and I had a bad feeling that something was getting ready to happen.

I had no idea what was to come, because even Dumbledore had no idea that this would happen, and when I heard that loud noise, I knew that I was in a trap..

"Ah... Harry Potter, so we meet again, have a nice Christmas?" asked a cackling woman's voice, who I recognized immediately.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, so, Voldemort's still keeping you as a pet, considering you tried to murder me on Christmas break? I was in the house when you started the fire Bellatrix, I barely made it out..." I said, trying to be firm, but really all I wanted to do was go Werewolf Lupin on her, and rip the head off her.

But I knew my dead godfather Sirius Black would not approve of it, even if Bellatrix was the person who killed him.

"You are weak Potter, that is why you will never win." said Draco appearing, and I reached for my wand, but before I lifted it, my wand was hit by a spell and it flew out of my hand, and fell to the Great Hall entrance, nearly 8 floors down, including the dungeon floor below the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, let's be rational here Draco, what did I ever do to you?" I ask, backing up to the edge of the staircase, and I knew if I was hit by a spell, I would be dead on impact because of the crash into the dungeon levels.

"You put my father into Azkaban Potter!" exclaimed Draco.

"I had nothing to do about it! It was Sirius who did that! Lucius was defeated so what Draco? I have no parents!" I yell.

The commotion we were making caused the Gryffindors to come out of the common room to see what was going on.

"_Avada Kedavara_!" exclaimed Bellatrix, and in a swift shot, I dove backwards, forgetting about the drop, and I gulped as I fell...

But I don't know what exactly happened at that moment, but next thing I remembered was that I was on the Great Hall door, only feet away from my wand.

From a bit away I could hear: "Get Potter!" I got up and my leg was stiff, so I bent down slowly to grab my wand, and then I hurried towards Dumbledore's office.

How was I able to survive that fall, and most of all, where was Dumbledore?

"Professor?" I ask, walking into the next room in the office, and I see Dumbledore appear.

"Harry, come with me, I know where the horcrux is." says Dumbledore, and I follow Dumbledore quickly to the Astronomy Tower.

"Where are we heading?" I ask, as my red hood flipped in the wind.

"To Voldemort's one special spot, he hid a horcrux there." said Dumbledore, "you need a shave my friend."

"Professor, is everything okay?" I ask, but Dumbledore doesn't answer me.

"Grab my arm." said Dumbledore.

"I thought we couldn't apparate out of Hogwarts." I say, remembering the apparation tests.

"I have ways..." said Dumbledore, and then we go through air like dust, and then I feel the wetness of waves hit me and I see we are outside of a cave.

"Professor..." I say, but Dumbledore just enters the cave, and I gulp before running after him.

"Here we are, in order to get inside the cave one must have blood on the opening." said Dumbledore, who cut his hand open and wiped the blood on the opening.

"I could've done that." I say.

"Your blood is more precious than mine Harry." says Dumbledore, and then we enter the full cave, and we get on a small canoe boat.

I paddle us to the rocky land in the middle, and Dumbledore goes up and points to a locket.

"The Horcrux?" I ask, and Dumbledore nods. Just then, he drinks the water surrounding the locket, and he starts to look sick. "Professor?"

"Please, Harry, make me continue!" pleads Dumbledore, and I realize that the drink is poison. "Don't hurt them! Hurt me instead! Just don't hurt them!"

"Professor, who are you talking to?" I ask before I have an idea. I throw the poison into the water and grab the locket.

Just then I am tossed into the murky water, and Inferi pull me towards the bottom of the lake. Fire starts flying around the top of the water, and the Inferi scream, causing me to get sickly.

The pressure of the water was getting heavier as I fell, and quickly I swim up when the Inferi disappear when fire hit them.

"Harry..." said Dumbledore as I get out and soaking wet.

"I'm ok, I need to get you water." I say heading to the scoop near the glass that held the locket.

I put the scoop into the glass where the poison had been and pulled my wand out.

"_Augmenta._" Water shoots into the bowl, and I give the water to Dumbledore, unaware what had began at Hogwarts...

"We must get back to Hogwarts, they will be searching for you. Your friends need you Harry." said Dumbledore, and we apparate to the Astronomy Tower.

Dumbledore and I stand in the tower as Draco appears, and shoots Dumbledore's wand out of his hand.

"Draco you can't do this." said Dumbledore.

"I have to, otherwise they kill my father!" says Draco, who had tears in his eyes.

"Draco, put the wand down..." I say, and I see Snape appear. This was obviously getting worse by the second.

"_Confringo_!" yells Draco, and I'm hit, and the wall breaks as I hit it, and fall towards the courtyard below, but I get a grip on the ledge.

"Hold on!" said Dumbledore. But I know, that Dumbledore is going to die unless I figure out a way up to the hole in the wall, and get to my wand...

* * *

**Please review and thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter2. Please review and thanks**

* * *

_**2.**_

* * *

_Clark's POV_

The past twelve days have been crazy, yeah Harry told you the first day mostly, but if you need to know, I suppose I better tell you, since we are the only people who can stop what's coming.

It was exactly twelve days ago, I was doing my job at the Daily Planet, and I had been typing up a search file, until my father's voice, Jor-el, had called for me.

_Come to the Fortress, quickly!_ exclaimed the voice of Jor-el, and I got up and using my super speed I ran quickly towards the Arctic.

The Fortress was my training building, and also the spot where I can actually speak to my real father. Of course there was this one moment where I shut off his voice, but let's not go into that, we don't have that much time.

I speed to the entrance, and without warning, Kara, my cousin who had caused me great pain when she first arrived on Earth, (oh just to let you know if you didn't, I'm from the planet Krypton, a planet that was destroyed a long time ago.) had tackled me by mistake, and I felt my back crack.

"Ah..." I moan, before getting up, and wiping the snow off my clothes, but I was already in my Blur costume. "Give me a warning next time."

"Oh fine, I'll get on an elevator at the top of the Fortress and call you letting you know I'm here Kal." said Kara, obviously irritated.

"Ok..." I say feeling my bones shiver.

"Jor-el? What's going on?" asks Kara.

"When I came to Earth, I did not live directly with the Kents, earlier before that I used a name: James Potter, unaware that I had stolen the name of a certain man's identity, we looked exactly alike." said Jor-el, already lost into his story.

(Ok, I think I better skip a part of this so it doesn't mess up some little kid's mind)

"I met Lily Evans, who was already in love with me, and we went out a bit, and then one night..." said Jor-el. (This is the part I need to skip for you!) "After the James she was in love with came back, she was already feeling pregnant, so I left, but I made sure I was still on Earth, unknowingly that I was the father of that baby. I have discovered another of the house of El."

"Wait, I have a brother or sister?" I ask.

"Yes, and it's a brother, you need to search the name Lily Evans, or use Potter as the last name. If you can't find her, search Petunia Evans." said Jor-el. "His powers are coming in just now, he is in danger constantly, you must find him as soon as possible."

"Wait, he's just now forming his powers? His should've formed when he was little!" says Kara, and I nod agreeing.

"His Human DNA has an effect on his powers." said Jor-el, and we leave to head to Watchtower.

"Well, that was odd." said Kara.

"I know, I have a brother..." I said, trying to keep conversation.

_S _

We wait until Chloe, who works the magic at Watchtower, got there.

"Chloe, we need you to search for Lily Evans, or Lily Potter." said Kara.

"Why is she so important?" asked Chloe.

"She's the mother of my brother." I said, and Chloe sighed in happiness.

"About time you get a brother! You need one!" said Chloe searching for Lily.

"Well?" asked Kara.

"Lily Evans is dead, so is James Potter. Their son Harry Potter survived somehow in a car crash, but I can't find no record of the crash, it's odd." said Chloe.

"Harry huh?" asked Kara.

"Pull up a picture. I want to see what he looks like." I say, and Chloe pulls a recent picture of Harry up. And there in the picture stands a fifteen year old with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar near a car.

"Nice scar..." said Chloe.

"He's sixteen years old Chloe, back off." I say, already feeling happy about having a brother.

"He keeps going off the radar, I don't know why, every year since his eleventh birthday, I hope he isn't in the British Mafia..." said Chloe.

"**_British_**_?" _I ask bestowed.

"Yeah, he lives in Europe. You need to find him, because I found a newspaper called The Daily Prophet and it's saying that Harry is being hunted down by some "Dark Lord."_  
_

"Dark Lord?" asked Kara.

"Where was his last location?" I ask.

"The Weasleys' house. Here's the house." said Chloe, but we had already sped out... intended to find my half brother before this "Dark Lord" gets to him.

"England, here we come!" exclaimed Kara before flying into the air.

"Hey! You know I can't fly!" I yell before speeding to England.

_S _

We reach the house in a couple hours or so, and the house is burned a bit. A woman stood outside the house.

"Hello? Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Hi, the name's Clark Kent, this is my cousin Kara. Is Harry Potter here?" I ask.

"No, if you're one of those Death eaters undercover, I'll jinx you!" said the woman.

"Wow, lady, Clark is Harry's half-brother, do you know where he is?" asked Kara.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" asked the woman.

"Is he here?" asked Kara.

"No, he's at Hogwarts right now. You are wizards right?" asked the woman.

Kara and I exchange odd looks and nod to the woman before I use my super hearing to listen for Harry's voice.

"You have a nice day ma'me." said Kara, and we walked into the fields before speeding to the place where I heard Harry, and then something punches me hard in the chest and I fall into the ground. Men in dark cloaks and wearing skull masks stand in front of me.

"We have a Kryptonian eh? I bet the Dark Lord will love this." said one of the men, and I gulp. Next thing I know Kara throws them into the air, and we run fast. My chest was already red and swollen a bit... I was unaware that we were going to be postponed to our arrival at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter3. Please review and thanks. This chapter has a Harry/Hermione moment, so don't hate.**

* * *

_**3.**_

* * *

_Harry's POV. _

I was feeling the moment of terror in my stomach as I climbed as fast as I could towards the hole, but I knew that my luck was running out, because I could hear the loud screech in my scar, and I managed to grab the last thing and I climbed up and I punched Draco hard into the wall.

Snape pulled his wand out and I pulled mine out quickly, not knowing that Draco had gotten back up yet.

Next thing I knew, I was flat on the ground... and my wand had splintered.

Draco went to grab me, but I knocked him out at the last second, and Snape started to use the torture curse...

I grabbed my wand, and I prepared to shoot.

"_Cruci..._" started Snape, but I cut him off with the stunning spell, and he fell beside Draco.

"Harry.." said Dumbledore, getting weaker by the moment. This was getting worse, and I had a feeling that things were going towards the ground, literally...

Draco got up and shot a spell into my back and I fall to the ground, and the tower shook...

Of course, I was not at the top of my game, so I sort of had that coming...

"Uh..." I moan, and get up, and run towards Dumbledore but Draco throws me into the wall next to the hole that was created by me falling into it. Snape had got up at that moment, and I gulped in fear before trying to get up, but there was something odd about this moment.

_No..._ I think, but this was not what I had said... it went like:

"Lord Almighty, give a yepperoonie!"

Yeah I know what you're thinking, it's crazy, but that was all I could say!

I see Snape point his wand at Dumbledore, and I gulp knowing that the spell he was going to shoot, was the killing curse. I had to stop him, but how? I got up not quickly enough, and the green light hit Dumbledore and I dived at Dumbledore, and we go falling towards the courtyard below, just as the tower fell.

The two Death eaters had escaped, and I was still holding onto the motionless body of Dumbledore.

"Come on Professor, please be alive!" I plead, but then I hit the ground, and the cement created a crater, and I moan as students reach the courtyard.

In the midst of the crowd, I saw Ron and Hermione standing there, with tears, and I feel really weak and then I felt nothing more...

* * *

I wake up in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione is standing there holding my hand, and I feel like I was in a bad dream.

"Harry... Harry are you all right?" asked Hermione, in her pink hoodie.

"Just a little banged up... what happened?" I ask, and Hermione started to have tears.

"Harry, Dumbledore is dead..." said Hermione, and I knew at once, that was no dream. But cold hearted reality... and this was the worst thing that happened to me since the day that my parents were killed.

"No..." I moan before my hand cracks from moving it, and I gulp in agony.

"It's like everything is going terribly wrong today, first Death eaters, then Dumbledore..." said Hermione sitting down at the chair next to me.

"I know how to beat Voldemort though..." I say, and I see Hermione's face brighten up.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Horcruxes... I have destroyed one already, he has six altogether..." I say.

"He must have a dark soul then..." said Hermione.

"Yeah definitely **dark**." I say, and I realize that I'm fully healed, and I should be pain filled for a couple days at most, but something's up.

"Everything alright?" asked Hermione, and I nod seeing the time, and then I go back to sleep, knowing that Hermione had gotten into the bed with me, and I treasured that moment, knowing my best friend was there for me.

"Hermione, you awake?" I ask, as the night began to go into dusk.

"Huh?" asked Hermione who had her head laid on my chest.

"I've been thinking, about everything that's happened to me in my life. Nothing happens for no reason... Dumbledore was killed for a reason, I was put here in Hogwarts, I met you and Ron, was put in Quidditch, I have this scar, but really all it means is that I'm nothing but trouble." I say.

"Harry, you met us because we are part of your destiny, you're meant for great things, and this is one of them..." said Hermione before leaning onto me, and her lips contacted mine, and then everything happened rapidly.

When I remembered what happened after I had stopped, Hermione was holding onto me hard, and panting, and I could see that she was tired.

"Go to sleep, just don't tell anyone please, this was not meant to happen." I say, with my glasses foggy, and Hermione's breathing slowly turns back to a slow breath, to which I know she is asleep...

I had sighed at that and fell asleep slowly.

It never occurred to me what was to come that morning, and then what came next, for it was the beginning of a totally nervous breakdown...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter4. Please review and thanks! First super power battle in this chapter!**

* * *

_**4. **_

* * *

_Clark's POV. _

Now that Harry's first day is over, I'll continue... where was I? Oh yeah, the two of us ran across the mountains as the sun went down.

"Kal, you feeling that odd vibe too?" asked Kara, as we stop as the sky starts glowing, in a blackish way.

"Yeah, something tells me our old enemy Parasite is in the mountains with us..." I groan.

"Look out!" said Kara, but it was too late, because I was already laying hurt on the ground. There in his purplish clothes stood Parasite.

(Hero 101, Parasite was originally a regular guy until that accident in the Nuclear Waste Facility, he then gained the powers to absorb human energy, and even Kryptonians. Kryptonians are just like humans, but have incredible powers when near the yellow sun.) "Ow..." I moan in pain, and Kara screams in pain.

I get up and I throw Parasite, and hold Kara, and I see that Kara is getting weaker, and I know what to do, make sure he can't touch my skin.

I speed through the mountains until I reach the end and I put Kara down, and then Parasite launches at me. I dodge him with incredible agility.

"Ah... Clark Kent, we meet again." said Parasite.

"How's everything at home Parasite?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Kids you know..." said Parasite, and while he was distracted I grabbed a tree and hit him like a baseball.

"Batter up!" I yell as Parasite falls down the mountain. I run to him and say: the batter runs to second, heading to third, will the outfield hit him in time?" Parasite runs at me, but I launch over him and kick him in the head.

"Oof!" grunts Parasite as he falls, and I do a Jackie Chan breakdance, but I was foolish to do that, because Parasite grabbed me and started to drain me of my energy.

"Uh..." I moan, and then a strange blur hit Parasite, and then I fell to the ground, and I moan as I climb up the mountain.

"Kal, you ok?" asked Kara, who had gained energy quickly.

"Yeah, just need to get to the sky to get recharged..." I say. The clouds were getting dark, and I knew that this would not turn out well, because of Jor-el's warning.

_Beware of the clouds when fighting Parasite, they are his greatest weapons!_

I crawl to a bush and lay down until I heal...

It was lonely laying in that bush as the night went on, but I was prepared for the worst from Parasite, and this was the time he could strike and I was vulnerable, or so he would think.

* * *

_Don't trust anyone..._

Was all I had in my dream as I healed, it was crazy but I knew it had to do with Harry, or whatever his name was. Kara had not returned so I had a feeling that Parasite had taken her.

I got up and saw a note laying on the ground.

_Come to the old factory in Smallville by 3AM, otherwise she dies... PARASITE. _

"No." I say before speeding towards the factory.

It was a bit until I had reached the U.S. and had stopped to check the time.

It was about midnight, but I had three hours to reach Smallville. The whole thing was getting crazy, and especially the fact that I was not going to be able to save Kara.

I raced across the border of Kansas and sped to Smallville in minutes.

* * *

I had reached the old rusty factory by the deadline, it was exactly 2:59. I raced in there and saw Parasite sucking Kara's energy, and I got an idea.

"Say goodbye to life Kryptonian." said Parasite, but I was too quick for him, because I had already hit him with a metal post.

"Kara, you ok?" I asked, and she was out of it.

Parasite, using his new powers, that he absorbed from Kara, threw me into the walkway, and I grunted as I slammed into the wall.

I got up stumbling and punched Parasite so hard that he had fell into the window cracking it.

"Up, up, and away!" I yelled before uppercutting Parasite, and he went flying through the glass, and flew into the sky before crashing into the fields.

Parasite launches into me, and I feel energy fading, but then as if I had a sudden burst of yellow sun rays hit me, I was all pumped up, and I did a triple combo, two punches and then a headbutt.

Parasite stumbled backwards, and I wiped my hands on a hose, and I grabbed it and sprayed green kryptonite water into Parasite's mouth and wrapped the hose around him tightly.

"You can't do this!" said Parasite. "You can't leave me here!"

"Watch us." said Kara, and we sped quickly back to the mountains, but we were delayed once again at Privet Drive, Harry's home street. Paramedics were there, and number four was on fire. Two people were taken into the ambulance, and a teen, who was not Harry coughed heavily from the smoke.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked a paramedic, who I could hear using super hearing.

"My parents, will they be okay?" asked the teen.

"What's your name?" asked the paramedic.

"Dudley Dursley. My cousin Harry Potter lives with us, I have no idea if he's in there right now." said Dudley, and I sped in there and found nothing but only a symbol of the Kandorians.

"Great..." I say, and then I speed to Dudley, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Dudley.

"I'm Harry's half brother, Clark Kent, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, my parents and I were watching our show when this guy, called himself Zod, he had some people with him, and they set the house on fire, and then he attacked my mum and dad." said Dudley.

"You'll be okay, I'll call my friend, he'll take you to a house until Mr. and Mrs. Dursley get out of the hospital." I say, before calling my friend Oliver.

(Hero 101, Oliver Queen, a.k.a Green Arrow is a master archer, and is a rich man, has those moments of doubt, but he knows that, where's there's hate, somewhere in there is love. He is a true hero.)

"Hello?" asked Oliver.

"Hey, can you pick up a teenager here in England at Privet Drive, he's at an ambulance, just pick him up in your jet. Ok thanks." I say, and then end the call. "He'll be here in an hour."

"Ok." said Dudley.

"His name is Oliver Queen." said Kara, and we left quickly.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter5. Please review and thanks. Next few chapters will be a bit shorter**

* * *

_**5.**_

* * *

_Clark's POV _

If everything had went right that day, maybe I could've saved Harry's guardians, but it never happened. After what happened after Parasite, it just could not get any worse... but it did.

It had never been right to let Oliver take Dudley, but where else would he go?

Kara and I had ran to the borders of Hogwarts, and saw a skull formed in the clouds, and loud screams appeared as I saw a teen fall off of a tower, and I used super vision, and saw it was Harry, and I gasped as he fell with an old man, who seemed to be dead.

Quickly I tried getting in, but the border must of been magically shut from intruders. Kara saw an field with pillars, so we ran there, and launched through the air trying to get into the grounds, and we fell straight into the courtyard where we saw Harry being taken to the castle, and I ran after him.

Even though I had no idea of what Harry was like, I knew he was definitely like me in a way, and what had caused his scar?

He had some reason for sure, and I followed them until they entered a wing, and I entered watching as Harry was laid on his bed. I pulled a watch out (with the symbol Kara had on her bracelet) and I put it on Harry's wrist, and I saw that his body was healing already.

(The watch was a gift for me from Kara when she learned that I was Kryptonian, and I was Kal-el, Jor-el's son, and it gave me all the powers Kara had, but I never flew, so until Harry's powers went full blast, he could use the watch.)

I gulped before wiping the sweat off of my hair.

Kara had no idea where I was right now probably.

"Well, he's definitely gaining his powers..." I said, and then a teenage girl entered and looked at me, and shook her head and I sped away. Apparently she was here to see Harry.

I sped out of there and I landed in the office of "Albus Dumbledore." and I saw a man in a black cloak in there laughing.

"Dumbledore's dead, happy day!" said the man, and I realized he was an enemy of Harry's. "Potter is no longer safe at Hogwarts, time to kill Potter."

"I don't think so!" I said and the man pulled a wooden stick out and yelled two words.

"_Avada Kedavara_!" yelled the man, but I had launched out of the way just in time to dodge a green spell, and I crashed into a bookcase, and I sped into the man and he fell into the wall.

"Leave Harry alone!" I said, and I body slammed the man.

The man grabbed me and with incredible force I was thrown onto the next floor, and I was bleeding, and I gasped quickly before launching off the floor, because the green spell had been shot at me again. I went falling through the floor and I landed on the floor with the man.

I punched the man before throwing the wand, and the man threw me into the ceiling, and I fell into a desk. I moaned for a second before grabbing the desk, and threw it at the man.

The man punched the desk breaking it in half, and I gulped.

"Feel the pain!" yelled the man, "for it is Lord Voldemort who will kill you!"

Voldemort threw me into the window and I fell through and I fell into the courtyard. Students gasped as they saw me fall through the wall, especially this one red haired male.

"Blimey..." said the male.

I got up and Voldemort tackled me, and the students screamed.

I threw Voldemort into the wall and I wiped the dust off me, I knew that Jor-el was right about Harry, him being in danger.

Voldemort grabbed his wand, and shot a spell at me, but I launched out of the way, and the male shot a red spell at Voldemort.

"Weasley!" exclaimed a blonde haired female.

"Lavender! GO!" yelled the male.

I got up and with that distraction I was given, I launched into Voldemort and the two attacks made Voldemort disappear.

"Who are you?" asked the male.

"Clark Kent, you?" I asked.

"Ron Weasley." said the male.

"You friends with Harry?" I asked as Kara came who was with other people.

"Yeah, that guy was the one who gave Harry the scar, his parents were killed by that man." said Ron.

"Clark, these people say that Harry should've died from that fall! There's something odd about him!" said Kara.

"Kara, you know why! We'll be back in the morning to get Harry, we don't have much time, that guy will be back soon to kill Harry!" I said.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron.

"Harry is in danger, we're supposed to get him to safety, he's a special teenager..." said Kara.

"He's the boy who lived!" said Ron. "He survived a killing curse!"

"But he's more special than that..." said Kara.

Then, everything from that moment went wrong, and this was going to be the worst of it all so far... it happened that morning...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter6. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**6.**_

* * *

_Harry's POV._

_**November, 1992.**  
_

_**Lily Potter stood inside of the wedding tent outside of the little white church just up the hill. For some reason it had been a slow day. It had never been that cold in that time of the year...**_

_**"AH!"**_

I woke up panting in fury and saw that Hermione was laying in the bed with me still, but she had woken up by me.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a sore head." I lie, trying to not worry her.

I never had a dream about my mother since the first eleven years of my life, it was lonely living with no mom or dad...

But I shook my head and went back to sleep, hoping that the morning would be better than yesterday...

* * *

When I woke up that morning Hermione laid asleep on the chair, and I was all healed, feeling amazing. I got up, and realized I couldn't hear right, it was enhanced...

I fell out of bed and my ears were full of pain... there was definitely something going on. Professor M. came in and I looked at her.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked Professor M.

"Yeah, I need to find Ron," I say, noticing that Hermione was awake, and smiling at me, "quickly."

"He's at Quidditch Practice. You're not able to leave." said Professor M.

"Why?" I ask, and Madame Promfrey enters with Ron.

"Minerva, Death eaters attacked the practice, they're coming for Potter." said Promfrey, and I see Ron nearly pass out.

"Hermione and I will take Ron, just make sure they're safe!" I say before grabbing Ron and lifting him up around my neck and the two of us ran out, and Ron moans.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny seeing me.

"I can't talk! Death eaters!" I say, right before two people in their 20s appear.

"Harry Potter?" asked the man, "is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, who are you?" I asked.

"Clark Kent, and this is Kara Kent, my cousin. Come with us, we're the good guys!" said Clark, and he takes Ron and the four of us now ran through the hallways, hurrying so not to be attacked by the Death eaters.

Everything went slow then, because I had tripped and all of a sudden time stopped, and I was floating in mid air, and I stood on my feet and I felt that watch that was on my wrist that I never noticed and I took it off, and everything went back to normal.

I put it back on and we ran up the staircase, and we hurried to the seventh floor, where Death eaters were at that moment and I pulled my wand out, and I shot three spells and the Death eaters blocked it.

"Go!" I yelled, and they apparated out of the castle grounds. I punched the Death eaters around me and they went flying through the air.

I did a back flip before shooting a spell hitting a Death eater by the name of Greyback.

(Wizard Trivia Question: What magical creature does Greyback turn into? A: Owl. B: Werewolf. C: Cow. If you guessed B: Werewolf you're right. C: A cow, people, if you guessed that, you're messed up!)

I punched Greyback, and he launched out the glass wall, and he disappeared.

* * *

_Was it all that? Just to be dead? It was never so simple... But now is not the time to be think about dying!_ I thought as Greyback launched at me, and I launched through the glass window, and I went falling through the grounds, and I landed near the four.

"Let's go..." I say before the five of us run out of sight of Hogwarts, and I knew at the exact moment, that there was probably harder times coming ahead. Boy, was I right...

* * *

**Please review and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter7. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**7. **_

* * *

_Harry's POV. _

"Ok, may I ask who the heck are you?" I ask Clark as we hurry out of the mountains, and Ron justs sighs in pain.

"I can't explain it, but I'm the same as you Harry, not the wizard part though!" said Clark, and I have no idea what he is talking about right now.

"What was up with the Death eaters?" I ask Ron, who was now able to run.

"They thought you were at practice, Clark attacked You-Know-Who last night, he was in Dumbledore's office, and Clark saved your life!" said Ron. "You-Know-Who was planning on killing you while you were weak."

"I felt completely healed by the time I woke up!" I said, as we slowed down to a walk, "but here's the thing, I didn't have this watch when I fell off the Astronomy Tower last night!"

"Hey, isn't that the watch that I ga-" started Kara, but Clark covered her mouth, and he shushed her.

"Harry, you need a new pair of glasses now, your's are broken." said Clark before giving me a red pair of Foster Grant's.

I put them on and my sight was totally wicked.

"Amazing..." I said.

"Where to Harry?" asked Hermione.

"My house?" I suggested.

"Your house was burned down last night by a group called the Kandorians Harry, I'm sorry, your aunt and uncle are in the hospital, Dudley's with my friend Oliver Queen." said Clark, and I just look at him.

"Ron's house?" suggests Hermione.

"Sure I guess, we have to wait there until Bill and Fleur's wedding." said Ron. "Then we can leave to hunt down those horcruxes."

"Okay, but here's the thing, how are we going to get a ride?" I asked, and Hermione looks at my watch.

* * *

Next thing that happened was probably the craziest thing I had ever seen, Hermione pulled flying motorcycles out of her bag...

"Blimey Hermione, how did you learn that trick?" Ron asked.

"I had this bag since you started dating that snogger Lavender Brown..." said Hermione, and Ron was all red and tense.

"Alright, let's get going before we get a surprise from the Death eaters!" I said, as I got on my motorcycle, and Hermione got on with me...

"Clark, follow Ron and me!" I said as I flew into the air, and Hermione held on tight to the side car support.

"Odd, but okay!" yells Hermione as we fly through the air, and it starts to get cloudy as heck...

"What's up with the clouds?" I ask Hermione.

"I think we have a storm coming!" says Hermione.

"No, but you're right about a storm, of Death eaters!" I yell as the skull forms in the clouds, and Death eaters flew at us.

"Fly!" yells Hermione, and then that was when everything slowed down again, somehow without knowing I had made the move, I had launched off the motorcycle, landed on a Death eater's broomstick, knocked the Death eater out of the sky, and had launched back to the motorcycle and gave Hermione the broom.

"Wow, what just happened?" I asked looking at the symbol on the watch, which was bright... and then it dimmed, and Hermione launched off.

"See you at the Burrow!" yells Hermione before disappearing, and then that was when it happened. The watch got bright, and I went launching into the Death eaters, and all of them fell into the fields below. Don't ask me how it happened, it just did.

I have a feeling I'm changing into something more than this world concerning powers... because next thing I knew I was hanging onto a broomstick as Death eaters fly at me, and my watch falls towards the motorcycle that is plummeting to the ground.

I have a bad feeling about this!

_My son... you have the courage to do this, launch towards the vehicle, trust..._ said a voice in my head, and I swung backwards, and then I launched off the broomstick dodging spells.

I did a flip in the air as I fell towards the motorcycle. The watch was almost in my grasp when a spell hit the watch tossing it out of reach.

"NO!" I yelled and I landed on the motorcycle and launched again, having trust in the voice in my head. Everything happened so quickly. Ron had been ahead of me, but now I was in front of him launching at the watch.

"Harry?" asked Ron as I fell out of sight, and then I grabbed the watch and I grabbed hold of the motorcycle Ron was on.

"Hey Ron." I grunt as I get in the side car.

"Your motorcycle is getting ready to crash!" said Ron.

"Not for long!" I yelled and then I was gone, I had already launched onto the motorcycle and was already gaining altitude when my scar started burning. "AH!"

"Harry!" yelled Clark as he noticed a skull form in the skull, and this was the largest I had ever seen in my life.

"GO!" I yelled as Voldemort flew at me, and we were just at the borders of the Burrow. I launched off the motorcycle and Voldemort destroyed it, and I went launching through the air as I crashed into Voldemort and we flew across the sky in a dark tunnel like smoke.

"Potter!" yelled Voldemort, and I kicked him in the face, and I went crashing into the fields inside the borders of the Burrow, and I nearly passed out...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter8. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**8.**_

* * *

_Clark's POV _

**_When I had talked to Jor-el letting him know about Harry, he had been a bit skeptical._**

**_"He's sixteen years old Kal-el, he's very much like you in the making, he trusts his instinct, to protect. I've already sent him a message, his watch has given him his powers, but he is forming them without the watch. It's very interesting." said Jor-el._**

**_"What do you mean?" I ask, confused._**

**_"He's forming his powers too rapidly, he is the only one with his capabilities!" exclaimed Jor-el._**

**_"He's a wizard too!" I say, and Jor-el just grunts._**

**_"Go to the side of the room, I have something he needs to wear in order to survive Kryptonite." said Jor-el._**

**_"Why didn't I wear one?" I ask Jor-el._**

**_"Harry is more vulnerable to Kryptonite than normal Kryptonians." said Jor-el._**

**_"Because he's part human..." I say._**

**_"Exactly. It's in the form of a red jacket. It fits anyone." said Jor-el._**

**_"I suppose that since Harry is part human, he won't be able to fly?" I ask._**

**_"He will, he's like you a lot Kal-el. Kei-el will need you..." said Jor-el._**

**_"Kei-el is Harry's Kryptonian name?" I ask._**

**_"Yes. He needs training, his powers will go out of control if you cannot train him, especially in his power burst, he can gain any power he has not gained._**

**_"I suppose this means that I can't get an ice cream for Harry then." I joke._**

**_"Really Kal-el? Really..." said Jor-el._**

**_"God, I was just joking. Take a joke..." I say, and my mind just shivers._**

**_This was something though, not being able to do anything to stop the power burst was the worst thing possible. What powers would Harry gain? His Kryptonian powers would be super speed, super strength, X ray vision, heat vision, super breath, super hearing, freeze breath, freeze vision, micro vision, fly, unbreakable skin, and being able to read people's mind._**

**_"His powers are going to be stronger than the two of us, Kara and me, combined?" I ask._**

**_"Yes, he will be the savior of mankind, and our race... Kal-el, get back there before any of his powers go out of control..."_ **

* * *

I gasp as I hold the red jacket that I had got in my dream. I laid on a bed in a room near Harry, who was passed out.

Harry was going to be a savior of mankind, I suppose that means I won't be in the picture for much longer... maybe...

Harry moans in pain, and I see that there is a substance of Kryptonite in the room, and I put the jacket on him before sleeping again, and all is quiet. A symbol forms on the jacket, a S inside of a pentagon.

Well that symbol is very popular I guess. Kara has one, Harry has the watch, the jacket, and I have the shirt. So I guess that is pretty cool...

I guess so anyway.

By morning it should be different, tomorrow is a new day, if Kandorians are after Harry, why do they want him? I have a bad feeling I'm going to find out from Zod...

(Zod is the leader of the Kandorians.)

Kara is probably downstairs talking to Hermione or whatever her name is, but I suppose it is girl gossip. Don't peek in on girls when they're gossiping. Bad things happen at that point...

Day 3 of the past twelve days is pretty much crazy...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter9. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**9.**_

* * *

_Harry's POV _

I laid flat on my stomach on the wet fields of the Burrow, and I barely managed to stay awake as I heard voices.

"He's over here! He's crashed!" screamed a teenager.

I couldn't tell who it was, but it was all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

When I had woken up it was night time, and I was laying in bed and my new glasses laid on the dresser near me, and my bones ached.

_What happened? Was there a twister? _I thought as I got my glasses and put it on, I saw I was wearing a jacket with a symbol of an S inside of a pentagon on the chest.

It was never really a good thing, being in my circumstance, but who would?

I yawned and fell back asleep, hoping that everything would go for the better...**  
**

* * *

_**I stood inside of a crystal fortress, and I was looking at a console, curious I pulled one and a voice appeared.**_

_**"Kei-el, you are here." said the voice.**_

_**"What? The name's Harry. Sorry, you have the wrong guy." I say.**_

_**"Remember that voice in your head when you were on that broomstick as the watch was falling? That was me, your true father, Jor-el..." said the voice.**_

_**"That was you?" I ask, "Did you give me this jacket and watch?"**_

_**"No, your half brother did." said the voice.**_

_**"Half-brother?" I ask, confused.**_

_**"Trust me..." said the voice, and then I woke up.**_

* * *

I wake up and I take the jacket off and head downstairs, to see Clark and Ron eating.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Clark.

"Odd, just had the craziest dream, I was in this crystal fortress and this voice said my name was "Kei-el" and I had a half-brother." I say.

"That's odd." said Ron.

"Definitely..." said Clark, sounding like he was lying.

"You have a similar dream Clark?" I ask, but he shakes his head. "You're lying, I can tell."

"I'm not!" said Clark, but I just shake my head mocking him.

"Clark, it's time to show Harry." said Kara entering the room.

"Show what?" asks Ron.

"I guess Ron can come too." said Kara, who was obviously staring at Ron.

"Let's go you two, Harry grab that jacket you had last night." said Clark. I went upstairs, and my watch was getting tighter on my hand, the symbol was getting brighter, it felt warm.

I reached the jacket as I started to feel weak, and I put it on, and I started to feel better.

I headed downstairs and Ron and Kara were already gone.

"You ready Harry?" asked Clark.

"Yeah I guess." I say before the two of us head outside, and then Clark in a blur runs.

"Come on!" yelled Clark, and I run after him, only to apparate to the location he was heading to, it was the crystal fortress in my dream...

"Oh heck no..." I say before falling into the snow, and it felt so odd, the fresh snow that had the whole frozen aroma. Clark arrived and picked me up with ease.

"What are you doing on the ground goofy." said Clark.

"Tired." I say, and I walk into the freezing crystal fortress.

"Welcome, to the Fortress of Solitude..." said Clark, and I gulp in fear.

I started to see through Voldemort's mind.

_"Why do you fail me Greyback?" asked Voldemort as he stood inside of Malfoy Manor._

_"Potter had some sort of power burst, he launched through the window like he was metal, it shattered on contact, he went out of the borders!" said Greyback._

_"Do not fail me again Greyback, otherwise, you will not live to kill another person." said Voldemort, hissing when he said kill._

_"I won't my lord..." said Greyback._

_"Potter is at the Arctic right now, fly there and kill anyone who stands in your way, have some Snatchers with you..." said Voldemort._

_"Yes my Lord." _

I gasped in fear once more before entering the fortress. That feeling of terror that gets in you before something bad happens, well that was what I was experiencing.

Something told me, that this was not going to be a good day for me...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter10. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**10. **_

* * *

_Clark's POV. _

It was time Harry found out the truth, everything, the true story of his life. If Harry had been born on Krypton, he might have never been a wizard, he could be a full Kryptonian. But Harry was a Half-Blood Kryptonian, he was my brother, I had to tell him eventually... It had to be now, and time was running out, there was a war coming, and Harry had to be prepared...

But now was not the time I had exactly hoped, with everything going on and all that.

We entered the fortress as the sun got to it's highest point, and Kara had already arrived with Ron.

"Somebody tell me this is a special hideout!" said Ron.

"Nope. A training facility, for Kara and I. And now Harry..." I say.

"Wait, me?" asks Harry, who had wore his red jacket.

"Yes, Jor-el, it's time..." I said, and Jor-el's image appeared on a wall.

"Woah!" exclaimed Harry, who like a little child, he ran behind a wall, and everything happened like a movie where babies scream when something happens that is terrifying.

"Kei-el, get into my sight please..." said Jor-el, and Harry poked his head into sight. "You are no ordinary person, not only a wizard, but a Kryptonian..."

Harry started busting out laughing.

"You expect me to believe that I'm some sort of gang member?" asked Harry.

"Not a gang, a race of people, from the planet Krypton." said Kara, who had been near Ron the whole time.

"Wait, I'm part alien?" asks Harry.

"Basically, the yellow sun gives us our powers on Earth. Your 2 senses, sight and hearing will be infrared. Sight powers you'll have, heat vision, freeze vision, X ray vision, including micro vision. You'll also have super hearing." said Kara.

"So let me get this straight, I'm part alien, and when the yellow sun is in the galaxy, I have super powers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Jor-el.

"Nobody said anything about this, wait, how am I related to all this?" asked Harry.

"You are my son, and Kal-el, or Clark, is my son also, so you two are brothers." said Jor-el.

(I wished this reception would be a nicer one, but it wasn't.)

Harry looked at me, and then next thing I knew, I was laying face down in the snow, and was weak.

"Yeah, bro..." said Harry before disappearing into the snow. I looked at my hands, and saw they were bleeding.

"God..." I say, before Kara helps me into the Fortress. Ron had already apparated away.

"You ok?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, just a bit weak." I say, and Jor-el's image disappeared, and everything went silent, for just a moment, because Harry had launched into the Fortress and was bleeding.

"DEATH EATERS!" yelled Harry before grabbing a sharp crystal.

"What are you doing?" asked Kara, who apparantly missing Ron.

"Simple, using this crystal as a freaking sword." said Harry as he ripped it off the stem.

"Be careful!" said Kara, and then Harry was on the ground passed out, and the Death eater Greyback stood on him, and bared werewolf teeth.

"Get away from him!" I said, before throwing a crystal straight into Greyback's hand, and his hand flew off of his arm.

"AH!" yelled Greyback, and I grabbed Harry before Greyback howled to call in more Death eaters. "You monster..."

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" I say before grabbing another crystal, and this time, I threw it into his leg.

Most times this would be assault, or bloody murder, but with Greyback, this was a matter of life and death. So I knew I had to protect my brother.

Greyback called in more Death eaters, and they saw him and gasped.

"What happened to you?" asked a Death eater.

"Him..." said Greyback pointing at me, and I had already grabbed another crystal...

"Potter is here!" exclaimed a Death eater before shooting a spell at Harry's motionless body, but I was too quick for any of us them.

I grabbed Harry, threw him to Kara, ran to the Death eater who shot the spell, stabbed him in the arm, and then threw the Death eaters out of the Fortress.

"Kara, it's time..." I say.

"Clark, that's last resort. We can't use it right now!" said Kara.

"We have to. For Harry." I say, and Kara nods, and the room holding the last resort opens, and the Blue Beetle suit walked out.

"_Blue Beetle suit now operating in normal condition._" said the suit, and then opened, and Kara put Harry in there, and this was the point in time, where the suit was in healing mode.

"Let's get out of here!" said Kara.

"We have to wait for Harry to be healed!" I said.

"_Don't worry about me! The suit is healing me while I operate it so it can reach the Burrow!_" said Harry inside the suit.

"Be careful." I say before Kara and I run out of sight, trying to keep an eye on the Fortress.

Just then, the Fortress fell to the ground...

"NO!" we yell in unison before speeding to the Burrow... hoping that Harry got out in time...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter11. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**11.**_

* * *

_Harry in Beetle suit POV. _

I had woken up in that suit after I was knocked out by Greyback, I had no idea what would happen when I would get out, so I was careful.

"_Well, this is great..._" I say as Jor-el's image reappears.

"My son, get the crystal under my image, it holds the fortress up, take it and run!" said Jor-el. I grabbed it, and the Fortress shook.

_What do we do now?_ asked the suit.

"_Flight mode__!_" I said, grabbing hold of the crystal, and then the suit and I flew towards the exit of the Fortress as it fell.  
_"We're not going to make it!"_

Then, the fortress fell to the ground just as the suit reached the end, but then we fell.

* * *

"Uh..." I moan as I get up still holding the crystal, and I had no idea where the suit was, all I knew was that I had a blue bookbag on my arm.

_Are you ok?_ asked the suit, but I didn't see it.

"Yeah, where are you?" I ask.

_On your arm, the bookbag._ replied the suit, and the bookbag transforms into the suit.

"Sweet." I say, befounded by the sight.

_Where to?_

_"_The Burrow!" I say, and I get in the suit, and then in a blur, the suit and I are running at light speed towards the Burrow.

_There's some odd interference in the air..._ said the suit, and I look up.

"Well, that cannot be good!" I say seeing the skull in the sky. "Time to see if my powers are in. Beetle, get off."

_That won't be a logical approach._ said the suit.

"Just do it!" I said angrily.

The suit pulled off, and I saw the watch was getting ready to explode, I took it off, and I felt so much energy.

"Let's do this." I said, seeing Death eaters flying at me, and I feel a large amount of power, and then I went flying through the air... "OH YEAH!"

I made two fists as I flew at the Death eaters, and then I punched a Death eater in the face, and he fell out of the sky, and I had no idea where that skull would lead, but I had to find Voldemort, and end this, once and for all... even if I have no horcruxes...

* * *

_Clark's POV._

We reached the Burrow, and Harry fell onto Kara.

"Ok, this hurts than more than it looks!" said Kara.

"Sorry, I'm new at this flying thing..." says Harry, and the Blue Beetle suit landed near us.

_He was not capable at flying that well, or fighting._ said the suit.

"Oh shut up Beetle..." I hear Harry say.

_Never!_ said the suit.

"You wanna tussle?" demanded Harry putting up fists and doing a Jackie Chan stance.

_You're going to get it now._ said the suit and Kara and I ran inside not wanting to see the results.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Fighting a metal suit. Odd right?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I have to see this." said Hermione watching the fight.

"OW, that has to hurt." said Kara seeing a part of the fight.

Ron entered the room, and was all beat up.

"You ok?" I asked.

"We have a problem!" said Ron, who was in a tux.

Just then, there was a loud crash, and everything went black...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter12. Please review.**

* * *

_**12. **_

* * *

_Harry's POV._

You couldn't have been there to see this, it was torture, with the wedding just happening in twenty minutes, this was the worst time for it to happen, and now I had to save my friends, but after that fight with the suit, I had no idea how I was going to manage this...

_**"My son, you can do this, just do not let the jacket be destroyed, it is your only protection against kryptonite..." said Jor-el as I stood inside the Fortress.**_

_**"How can I do this?" I ask, befounded.**_

_**"It'll come to you, you are bulletproof..."**_

_**"Bulletproof..." I repeat.**_

I leaned against the wall trying to see my surroundings, but with this happening this was hard to do. Clark and Kara are trapped in a Kryptonite cage.

My jacket, it's protecting me, and my eyesight is blurry with the glasses, so I throw it into the wall, and they shatter. My round glasses are on the ground, not this time, not again...

My X ray vision happened out of nowhere, and I saw the skeletons of the Death eaters, and I saw that there was a opening in the roof, so I could get to them silently.

I climbed up the wall and then entered the opening silently.

Everything went slow at that point, as my heart started pounding in fear, but I had to do this, the Death eaters were not going to win this time.

I launched at the Death eater squad, and the attack was in super speed, so nobody saw me.

"Who did that? The Kryptonians are locked up!" said Bellatrix appearing.

"Lestrange, Potter is supposed to be part Kryptonian." said Greyback, who had a silver hand and leg now.

"You got that right." I say grabbing a chair making it in a knife.

"He has a weapon." said Bellatrix. "Wood really?"

"No, a wooden stake..." I say throwing it at a Death eater, and the Death eater exploded into ash.

"Who else is a vampire?" demanded Bellatrix.

I look at two others and I shot a stake into the Death eaters, and they explode.

"Now, who's a werewolf?" I asked holding silver bullets.

This had been crazy from the start, but my powers are out of control. Maybe, if I had more time, I could have had my powers under control...

THAT'S IT! I have to go back in time!

I defeat the Death eaters easily, and run to the Kryptonite cage.

"Harry, you can't be here!" said Clark.

"I have to." I say, before grabbing the cage, and I destroy it in a hard toss, it hit the house hard.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys come out of the house and hurt.

"Harry, what are you?" asked Hermione.

"A freak, nothing more than a freak, so I must say goodbye..." I say before using super speed running off. Clark had run after me apparantly...

"You really are just going away?" asked Clark.

"I don't have time for this Clark, we have a war coming, and I don't think this is the best time. There was not a moment where I wished that my life was normal!" I yell at him.

"We're brothers Harry!" yelled Clark as it started to get windy and rain started to pour. "We're in this together!"

"How are you going to help me Clark?" I ask,

"By helping you control your powers..." said Clark.

"How?" I ask. "We only have a couple days until the wars break out!"

"We have time, 10 years..." said Clark.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Time travel!" said Clark. "Where's the crystal?"

"Here. I have the Beetle suit." I say, handing the crystal to Clark, and then we stand in a field in the middle of the spring.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter13. Please note that some of the chapters will be delayed for a bit, because I'm being sent to a campground, where's there is no wi-fi, so I'll post when I can.**

* * *

_**13.**_

* * *

_Clark's POV. _

"Hey, Clark where are we?" asked Harry.

"My hometown, back when I was fourteen." I say.

"Wait, how old are you in the present?" asks Harry.

"Twenty three years old, so back nine years, I got used to all my powers by then." I say.

"What were you doing at this time?" asks Harry.

"Actually, I think we're back when I landed in Smallville..." I say, but then I see fourteen year old Lana Lang.

"Nope. We're in the right time..." says Harry.

"Hey Clark, Harry..." said Lana, and Harry looks at me, and I shrug.

"I have a feeling that since I'm in this time, that my life is going along with it." said Harry.

"That is true." I say, and Harry's clothing changes, he's in a black shirt and regular light jeans.

"Alright, who stole my clothes?" demanded Harry, and then he sees a farm. "What's that place?"

"Home..." I say before I run to the house. "I can't believe it!"

"Clark! Why are you running there?" asked Harry. "Anything important?"

"My Earth dad, Jonathan!" I yelled at Harry before entering the barn, and saw Jonathan. "This means I can change destiny, Dad can still be here in the present, with Mom..."

"Clark, where's Harry?" asked Jonathan and then I hugged him, and had tears in my eyes. "Wow, what's up with you?"

"I'm just happy to see you." I say, and then Harry darts in after me.

"Clark, Harry's..." started Dad, but Harry interrupted.

"Gotcha!" yelled Harry diving at me, but I launch out of the way with Dad, and Harry falls into the hay. "OOF!"

"Learn stealth Harry." I say, and then I launch into Harry.

"Ok, now this is how brothers should be..." said Jonathan. "Hey, you two, I think it's time you knew."

"What, we're from another planet and you keep the spaceship in the cellar, and that our weakness is green meteor rocks?" asks Harry.

"Well, that was easy." said Jonathan.

"We've known since Mom was doing yoga that one day, scary days if you see that..." said Harry.

"Definitely, after that one moment, I thought I would never sleep again..." I say, and Harry pretended to be Frankenstein.

"Uh, must eat brains..." moaned Harry, and I tackled him, and we rolled into the stairs. "Man, I think I will love having a brother after all..."

"You and me both Harry." I say trying to keep the moment alive.

"Hey, don't you have to go see Lana today Clark?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh yeah, hey Harry, let's go see if we can find Chloe, she said she wanted to see us before we went to see Lana." I say.

"Ok, bet I'll beat you to the nearby bridge!" said Harry before speeding away, but I had ran right by him, and then Harry suddenly yelped, and then the two of us are hit by a car, and the car, along with us, fly off the bridge, and land into the creek under the bridge.

Water filled my eyesight, and I see the car floating towards the bottom of the creek. Harry nods at me and we swim down to the car, and I get the driver out, and I gulp.

Lex Luthor, great... just what I needed, too bad I couldn't change that moment, but then Lex wouldn't have lived that long.

I pull Lex to the surface as Harry struggled to push the car out of the creek, Lex is passed out still. I rush to help Harry, but he finally manages to get it out.

"Thanks for the help Clark!" said Harry angry.

"Hey, you could've grabbed Lex then." I said, as Lex starts to wake up.

"Ugh..." moans Lex, and Harry stumbles backwards.

"Harry, you ok?" I ask, and Harry falls to the ground, and I see why, Kryptonite, that was why he had trouble getting the car out!

I grab Harry and run to town, just before Lex woke up fully...

* * *

I help Harry to his feet and we see Chloe with Pete.

"Clark, Harry!" exclaimed Pete.

"This is going to be fun today after our project gets done, basketball here we come!" I said.

"Oh, Clark, you're going down!" said Harry.

"Really, you really wanna bet?" I asked, and Pete did a dance.

"Yeah, I bet I can beat you, one on one..." said Harry.

"Anytime, anywhere Harry."

"Home at 3AM, tomorrow." said Harry.

"I'll be there to see this smackdown!" said Chloe.

"So will I, we have to tell Lana and Ian..." said Pete.

"Ian?" asked Harry.

"The new kid? You haven't met him yet?" asked Chloe.

"No, well we have to go to lunch real quick, then we meet Lana at the school." said Harry.

Chloe kisses Harry on the cheek and then leaves with Pete.

"That was odd." I said, and Harry sighs and falls to the ground, but I grabbed him and he grunted.

"Let's go eat real quick..." said Harry, and I nod.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter14. Please review and thanks, tell me in the review box whether the story should be more than two books, a trilogy, four books, or seven books like the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

_**14. **_

* * *

_Harry's POV. _

As we finish eating, I decide that I am going to find out what was up on the bridge that caused the car to crash into Clark and I.

"Clark, I'll catch up with you, just call me on my phone, I need to check something out..." I say, and Clark nods before heading into a coffee house.

I walk down the sidewalk as the sun shined bright, and I felt power, but I remained walking as I noticed that a black camaro drove by, the driver of the car, Lex Luthor, looked at me.

_Already? He should be at home..._ I thought as I walked out of town towards the fields near the bridge and the creek.

My phone rings...

"Hello?" I ask. "Clark? That you?"

"Hey. What are you up to?" asked Clark.

"At the bridge seeing what might have caused the crash." I say, as I reached the bridge.

"Lana said she would come to see me beat you in that basketball one on one game." said Clark.

"I would totally beat you Clark. Well, hello what do we have here?" I ask seeing spikes on the road. "Clark, the crash was not some accident. This was intended, Lex was supposed to die..."

"Wait, it was intended?" asked Clark.

"Apparently so, if that is true... Then Lex is in danger..." I say before seeing someone walking towards me. "Clark, I have to go now, I think I see the guy who tried to kill Lex!"

"So, you saved Lex." said the person.

"Hey, he crashed into me." I said, and the person removes the mask hiding their face.

"Remember me Harry?" asked the person.

"Hermione?" I ask.

"So running to the past so you can buy some time to prepare yourself best option?" asked Hermione.

"Why are you here? I'm trying to live a natural life. Without magic! Hermione you need to go." I said. Hermione goes to grab me, but I move out of the way. "Just leave me alone!"

She disappears and I rub my eyes, and I look around, trying to find her.

"What just happened?" I asked myself...

* * *

There was hardly anything happening as I stumbled into town, and I was thinking about who I had seen on the bridge, had Hermione truly been there? Was I going mad?

Perhaps that night in the Hospital Wing had been not an accident. Could I be in love with my best friend?

I open my phone and I see a picture of Ron, Hermione, and me standing near Buckbeak.

Clark ran by and then tackled me.

"Hey!" I say.

"That's what you get for smack talking me..." said Clark.

"You did that to me!" I said, and I raced home and grabbed the basketball. "Clark, the game starts now..."

Clark and the three hurried to the farm, and I was standing there with the basketball.

"Ready to lose?" asked Clark as the night started.

"No, ready to win!" I say.

"You're on!" said Clark, and then he ran at me to grab the basketball, and I dodge him and dunk the basketball into the hoop. "You got off easy!"

"Bring it." I say. Clark grabs the ball and shoots a three pointer. I shoot two three pointers because Clark dribbled the ball towards me, and I stole. "8 to 3. Not looking good Clark."

"Beat him Clark!" said Pete.

"Hey Pete." I say.

"Yeah?" asked Pete.

"SHUT UP!" I said loudly, and then I slipped on a banana peel, and Lana laughs as Clark does a clown motion with his nose.

I quickly got up, and then grabbed the basketball, and shot a three pointer.

"11 to 9 Harry, the gap is closing!" said Clark, and I growl, before shooting five consecutive three pointers.

"27 to 9 Clark, pay up!" I say, and then all of a sudden I start to feel odd, and I fall to the ground.

"Harry?" asked Clark as I start to black out...

"Somebody get Mr. Kent!" said Lana. "I think he's having a heart attack!"

"Stay with me Harry, come on..." said Clark, but everything starts to blur.

"What's going on?" asked Jonathan as he hurries to me, "Clark, what is going on?" That was then I started to stop hearing and then I see nothing more...

* * *

**Please review and thanks. As of course, tell me how many books of the story should there be**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter15. Review and thanks.**

* * *

_**15.**_

* * *

_Clark's POV _

I don't know what happened, but next thing I knew Harry was on the ground blacking out.

"Dad! Harry, we were playing a game of basketball, I don't know what happened, but he fell to the ground, he won't answer me!" I say, and an ambulance pulls up and puts Harry into the vehicle.

"What happened?" asked the paramedic.

"My sons were playing basketball when he fell and started to black out, he isn't answering his brother or anyone." said Jonathan.

"We need to get him to the hospital quickly, but the closest place is in Metropolis!" said the paramedic.

"I need to be in there with him!" I say, and Mom comes out and has tears.

"What's going on?" asked Mom. "Harry..."

"Harry might be having a heart attack!" I say, and then the ambulance starts to drive, and I get in with Mom and Dad, and I see Harry who is on oxygen and trying to be woken up.

"I can't believe this..." said Mom.

"I knew something bad was bound to happen..." I say, and Harry started twitching.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Dad. "This is odd!"

"Oh my god, it wasn't a heart attack, we need to stop this ambulance, and get Harry back to the farm quickly!" I say quietly, and I have an idea. "Tell the paramedics Harry rolled out and the oxygen went out, and I went after him. I'll be at the farm, just give me some time."

"Ok Clark." said Dad, and he opens the door, and I grab the oxygen and rip it off. The paramedics cough, and I grab Harry's carrier and I run out and speed quickly towards the barn. "Be careful!"

_The Power surge will be the time when his powers will be ultimate after that, and he can gain any powers possible..._ I run quickly and push the stroller into the barn and grab hold of Harry as he started to float, and I gulp, as he floats towards the top of the barn.

"Come on Harry, don't you dare!" I say getting my strength up to the maximum and Harry starts to glow. "My..." I was interrupted when the glow caused an explosion, and I went flying into the grass.

Harry laid on the ground all dirty, and he moaned in pain and agony, and rolls over onto his back. I am now relieved, and I yawn.

_Well, this is good I guess._ I think quickly about this, and then Harry gulps.

I run to him and slap him a little and he opens his eyes.

"Man, what happened?" asks Harry.

"Your power surge is what happened." I say, and Harry just shivers.

"I need to sleep." says Harry before heading upstairs to go to bed.

"Night Harry." I say, and the paramedics come with Mom and Dad.

"Where is he?" asked the paramedic.

"He just needs some sleep. He passed out from exhaustion." I say.

"If anything happens, call the hospital." said the paramedic.

* * *

As I sleep that night on the hammock I had made on the two trees outside, I had dreamt about the present.

_Ron and Hermione stood looking at each other as Kara looked around and called my name, but no answer. Kara called my number, but yet no answer, hopefully Jor-el did not send her a message._

_Her eyes got wide, and she instantly knew._

I woke up sweating and Harry stood at the opening of the farm and in an instant he was already up to me.

"I can teleport now!" said Harry. "And move things with my mind!" He looked at me, and I started to float.

"Wow, let me down!" I say, and I fall onto the hammock and bounce into the wall of the barn, and it broke as I went crashing into the wall.

"SORRY!" yelled Harry as he teleported towards me.

"No teleporting during our training, none whatsoever!" I say, and then the sirens go off.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, and funnel clouds start to appear.

"Twisters, that mean..." I started.

"LANA!" we both say at the same time, and we race towards the airport as hail starts falling.

"Clark! Have you seen your father?" asked Mom.

"That reporter! He has footage of me! He wants to show proof of me!" I say before running off, and the first couple twisters hit down, exactly where I saw Lana get thrown into the triple twister...

"Woah!" yelled Harry as five people hit him with a lightning bolt. "Clark! Find Lana! I'll deal with them!"

"Be careful!" I yelled back before speeding towards the twisters.

I run across the old dirt road as the twisters start to get closer, I know I blew off Chloe, but it was for a good reason, Lana could die if I don't reach her in time, I have to make sure that Dad does not die, when the time comes, I must find a way to keep both Lana, and Dad alive. Now there's two Kryptonians here. That will be possible now.

The twisters get closer, and all I hear is Lana's screams.

"CLARK!" yelled Lana from the truck as I stop.

"LANA!" I yelled as the truck was thrown into the triple twister. I run in after her...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter16. Next chapter will be the last chapter until Book2, Kryptonite. So when the book ends, please wait til Kryptonite! Please review.**

* * *

_**16.**_

* * *

_Harry's POV._

I stand as the superpowered citizens, known as Darkness, run at me. Lightning, the leader of the group, stood behind, and the female known as Electra, who has the ability to fly and shoot knifes launched at me.

I launched into the air as the twisters got closer, and I ripped my new glasses off and shot freeze vision at her, she froze in mid air, and I uppercut her, and she flew into the twister.

"GET HIM!" yelled Lightning, shooting a lightning bolt at me.

I dived out of the way, and grabbed a car, _time this just right_... I think, and I throw it as a lightning bolt comes at me. Lightning gets hit and I run towards them.

"Now or never." said Pyro, and lava shot at me, and I shot ice beams at the lava. I was starting to like my powers... Then at that moment, there was a loud commotion, and I went flying across the street into town. I fell into a motorcycle, and my jacket was hanging on it.

"Finish him!" said Lightning, and I saw time fly by, because it was five years later, and I saw a girl my age, with blond hair standing in front of me, and then everything stopped. I was petrified for a moment, and then she was gone, and it was back at the twisters. I got up, and Lightning only remained.

He ran at me, and then he tackled me into the wall of the coffee house.

I grabbed his shirt collar, and then threw him into the Luthor mansion.

"Well, that was easy enough..." I say, and then I was against the wall of the mansion. "Me and my big mouth..."

Then I went crashing into the parking lot of the high school. Lightning walked towards me, and I gulped as lightning flew at me. I dived quickly just quickly enough as the lightning flew over my face.

I grabbed a car and threw it into Lightning quickly. Electra launched into me and I fell into the poles.

"How does the feeling of pain react to you?" asked Electra.

"Not really!" I yelled as I threw a pole towards Electra. Lightning and Pyro grabbed me and punched hard.

My gut was the worst feeling.

_Get to the jacket!_ exclaimed Jor-el's voice in my head.

I used all of my strength to throw them, and whatever energy I had left, I launched towards the jacket, and I reached it barely.

I put it on, and energy overwhelmed me.

I grabbed a wall and slammed it into Lightning, and he fell to the ground.

The twisters were getting closer.

I saw them start to dissolve.

"Not good!" said Electra.

I grabbed her and body slammed her into Lightning.

"Oof." moaned Electra, and Pyro punched me with extraordinary strength. I fell into the remains of a truck.

"You are going to regret that." I say as I got up, and without even knowing, I had already grabbed Pyro, and already knocking him out, and I threw them into a twister. I fell to the ground, exhausted, and I passed out...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter17. Final chapter. Please review**

* * *

_Harry's POV. _

_**On the brink of destruction, there is always hope, and danger. Many people believe in heroes, but they hardly ever come. I know this, because I was not there to save my friends as the Death eaters attacked Bill Weasley's wedding.**_

**_But I can change it, I know it, I have to fix this, my life cannot be ruined, my training will have to wait, and more importantly, I need to talk to Jor-el._**

**_"My son." said Jor-el. "You are becoming a hero already."_**

**_"I barely survived Darkness. I'm supposed to win two wars on my own father. How am I supposed to do this when I'm vulnerable at the outside, the jacket keeps me safe, what's going to happen when it's not there?" I asked._**

**_"Use the watch, it gives a boost too." said Jor-el._**

**_"Thank you. I missed having a father, but I still miss it." I say. "I will not need to talk anymore." _**

I stand up onto the cars as the twisters stop, and a truck falls to the ground.

The Darkness group has deserted, and I feel weak still. I now stand as my own person, I stand as a Half Blood Kryptonian, and a wizard.

Clark's voice yells from inside a twister.

I know now my true destiny, be a savior, and stop Voldemort and the upcoming Darkness. This is going to be tough... and I might just lose my mind. Just then, I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Hermione's voice.

"You wouldn't believe me Hermione. You wouldn't believe me." I say. "Just to tell you, to be careful. I'll deal with the horcruxes on my own. I have this under control. I know what to do. You and Ron can just be at his house, because I will handle this on my own." I say.

"Wait, you're leaving me to be taken by the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

"You can deal with it. Goodbye Hermione." I say, and I crush my phone to bits...

Just then, I see the twisters disappear then... I am glad, and I have fear about Clark and Jonathan.

"CLARK!" I yell.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	18. Sneak Peek of Kryptonite

**Here's the sneak peek of book2. _Kryptonite_**

* * *

**_1._**

* * *

_Harry's POV._

"CLARK!" I yelled, but no answer, and the twisters were getting larger, but then it stopped out of nowhere. Remains of a truck hit the ground, and I gulped as I saw Clark laying motionless on the seat with Lana.

I dash over there hoping that Clark was okay.

"Uh." moaned Clark, and I saw Lana shivering and I lifted her, and dashed to the hospital, when I got back Clark was up and moving.

"You ok?" I ask, hoping Clark is okay.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Where's Dad?" asked Clark.

"I don't know, before the twisters appeared, I only saw him at the farm with that reporter." I say.

"We need to find out where Dad is." said Clark, and then I fell to the ground, and I saw it, a gigantic quadruple twister, and I gulp as suddenly I'm tossed into town by the wind.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I crashed into Lana's coffee shop. I held my arm as I got out and healed instantly. Suddenly I knew where to go.

I ran across the town quickly until I reached a clearing and saw an old house on the ground. I ran towards it and with incredible force I launched into it and it went flying into the sky, and Jonathan and the reporter ran out.

"Harry!" said Jonathan as he hugged me.

"Go!" I say seeing the reporter, and kryptonite hits me.

"He's mine!" said the reporter grabbing me.

"Sure about that?" I asked as my jacket glows, and I grabbed him.

"How?"

"I'm not that easy to beat!" I say before throwing him into a tree, and then I was tossed into the air, and Clark launched after me with the crystal, and then we were at the Burrow...

* * *

**That's part of Chapter1 of _Kryptonite, stay tuned_.**


End file.
